thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolverine
Wolverine AKA James "Logan" Howlett is a member of the X-Men from Marvel Comics. He is an mutant (a human born with special powers). He has a healing factor, enhanced animal senses and razor sharp Adamantium claws which his skeleton is also coated in. In the Darkness crossover he fights both Jackie Estacado himself and his grandfather Roberto Estacado. Biography Wolverine/Darkness:Old Wounds Joining French Resistance In 1942, Logan joined French resistance and helped them to fight Nazis. With his help, the French manage to push back the Axis forces and became a far greater thorn in Germany's side than ever before. After the latest fight with Nazis, Logan goes to rest in a local bar in France with fellow resistance fighters. As one of the fighters, named Baubier falls asleep, Logan takes his drink. A female fighter, Estelle and the bar keeper are impressed with the amount of alcohol Logan can drink. Estelle then asks what is Logan's secret and he answers that he developed a certain tolerance for some of the nastier things in life over the years. The bar keeper also points out, that he was sure Logan took at least three shots to the chest. Logan answers that he's wrong. Much to the bar keepers shock, Roberto Estacado enters the bar. He tells the bar keeper to buy Logan whatever he is drinking and then everyone else must leave immediately. Estelle decides to pull out a gun, but Logan stops her and she then proceeds to leave the bar. Roberto then introduces himself to Logan, but the latter already knows that he's here to kill him. Logan tells, that Roberto is rated as the top assassin in the world by most organizations. And that's mainly because, Roberto doesn't just wipe out targets, but also wipe outs entire towns. Especially when it isn't necessary. Meanwhile, Roberto doesn't know anything about Logan, except that he showed up one day and suddenly the French resistance became a far greater thorn in Germany's side than ever before. Although Roberto isn't sure if Logan is working for the Allies or just for himself, the Third Reich has hired him to eliminate the Wolverine. Logan points out that Roberto goes to whoever calls him as he has done "work" for both sides. Roberto then offers to have drink together, before they begin their "game". Logan rejects this offer, saying that he doesn't drink with murdering scumbags and then leaves the bar. When Roberto realizes this, he begins hunting him. Battle with Roberto Estacado Later, as Logan talks with an SS officer, his superhuman senses warn him of Roberto's presence in the nearby church tower. When Roberto shoots his bullet, Logan grabs the officer and uses him as a shield. After hitting the officer, a Darkness wyrm erupts through the man's chest. Roberto then takes another shot, but this time, Logan catches the bullet with his bare hand. Roberto is impressed with Logan's skills and then turns his bullet into another Darkness wyrm. The wyrm then bites Logan's hand, much to his surprise.He then uses his boneclaws to cut the creature in half. With the wyrm dead, Logan goes after Roberto. As he confronts Roberto in the church, he figures out that the light is his weakness and by using his nightvision, hes able to locate a light switch, making Roberto powerless. Logan then cuts off left arm and leg. As Roberto lays on the ground, he spits at Logan, who then proceeds to stab him with his bone claws. Believing Roberto to be dead, Logan walks away. Running into Jackie Estacado Sixty years later in Brooklyn, Logan rests in a bar and takes a drunk man's drink who falls asleep. The stripper, sitting on his lap, is impressed with his drinking skills and Logan answers that he already heard this before. Logan then notices Jackie and proceeds to approach him. Logan tells him, that he looks familiar to him and not in a good way. The Darklings then attack Logan, much to Jackie's objections. Jackie forms a rifle out of the Darkness and opens fire on Logan with little effect. Logan then recognizes Jackie's powers, revealing that he has faced his kind before. He then slashes Jackie's face with his adamantum claws. Jackie is displeased with this, although less with Logan and more with the Darkling who not only brought out the Darkness without his order, but also failed to inform him about his adversaries powers. The Darkling answers, that the metal claws are new to him. Logan then interrupts their conversation and tells him to give up as Jackie won't throw at him anything he hasn't seen before. Jackie then calls fort a wave of Darklings and wyrms, seemingly overwhelming him. Logan manages to cut through the Darkling horde. Seeing this, Jackie envelopes in Darkness armor as Dante tells him to kill Logan. Jackie then stops, seeing that the way this is going, one of them isn't making out alive. He then tells Logan, that the guy he a grudge with was his grandfather and knowing his bloodline, he deserved whatever he did to him. As Jackie controls the Darkness, he gives up fighting and waits for Logan's next move. Logan then retracts his claws and decides to share a drink with him. Dante isn't happy with this, telling Jackie that his grandfather is probably spinning in his grave. Jackie and Logan then look at each other and proceed to cut Dante in half. Jackie then notices Logan's ear growing back and asks how long does it take. Logan answers that it will take three hours forty-two minutes and nineteen seconds to fully grow back. He then adds if Jackie wants to know how long does it take to grow back an eye, but Estacado decides to not know this. Powers & Abilities Powers * Healing Factor:' '''Wolverine's mutant power is his healing factor, which lets him regenerate all manner of wounds from being impaled, shot and burnt to having his eyes gouged out. The more serious the injury, the longer it takes for Wolverine to heal it. Deep cuts or bruises heal the fastest, while a cut off ear grows back in three hours forty-two minutes. * '''Enhanced Senses': Wolverine has keen senses of smell, touch, taste, hearing and sight, these are better than most humans and even animals like dogs. This let Logan to sense Roberto's presence in the nearby church tower without even seeing him. **'Nightvision': Wolverine can perfectly see in the dark. This ability helped Logan to defeat Roberto by letting him see and activate the light switch in the room they were fighting in. * Enhanced Strength:' '''Due to a combination of military training, his Adamantium skeleton and his healing factor, Wolverine is stronger than an average human being. * '''Enhanced Agility':' '''Wolverine can move faster than the eye can see and is an excellent acrobat. * '''Enhanced Reflexes': Wolverine possess incredible reflexes. He was able to catch a Darkness bullet fired from a sniper rifle with his bare hand. * Retractable Claws:' '''Wolverine was born with six 12 inch blades on both of his hands, which pop out of his knuckles whenever he wants them to. Originally these were bone claws but when Weapon X experimented on him he has his claws and his whole skeleton coated in Adamantium, the strongest substance known to man. Even before being coated in Adamantium, Wolverine's bone claws were sharp enough to cut a Darkness wyrm in half. Abilities * '''Martial Arts': Wolverine has lived for centuries and due to his time in the military and some training he has received in Japan, Logan is an expert martial artist and unarmed fighter. He has been trained in Karate, Judo, Boxing and many others. * Linguist:''' '''Logan can speak multiple languages other than English this list includes French, Japanese, Russian, Vietnamese, Spainish, Chinese and even Thai. Trivia * In Witchblade crossover, Logan ends up marrying Sara Pezzini. Gallery Wolv3.jpg|Logan resting in a bar with the fellow French resistance members. Wolv6.jpg|Logan meeting Roberto. Wolv15.jpg|Logan shielding himself with an SS officer from Roberto's Darkness bullet. Wolv16.jpg|Logan catching a Darkness bullet with his bare hand. Wolv17.jpg|The caught bullet turning into a Darkness wyrm. Wolv18.jpg|Logan cutting the Darkness wyrm in half with his boneclaws. Wolv25.jpg|Logan finishing off Roberto. Wolv8.jpg|Logan resting in a bar forty years later. Wolv12.jpg|Logan attacked by Jackie's Darklings. Wolv19.jpg|Logan fighting with Jackie. Wolv23.jpg|Wolverine overwhelmed by Jackie's Darklings. Wolv30.jpg|Logan and Jackie cutting Dante in half. Wolv31.jpg|Logan and Jackie sharing a drink. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comics Characters characters who live longer than most and/or harder to kill Category:Comic Males Category:Supernatural